tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Strictly Tastic (Series 1)
Strictly Tastic aired its first series from 31 October 2019. The series was presented by Ryan. The judging panel was Craig Revel Horwood, Motsi Mabuse, Shirley Ballas and Bruno Tonioli. On 13 November 2019, Rita Ora and her partner, AJ were crowned series champions. Professional Dancers On 31 October 2019, the list of professional dancers for the first series were revealed. The male pros are AJ, Aljaž, Anton, Giovanni, Johannes, Kevin and Neil. The female pros are Dianne, Janette, Karen, Katya, Luba and Oti. Couples On 31 October 2019, the thirteen celebrities were announced to be participating in the series. Scoring chart : indicates the couple eliminated that show : indicates the couple that was in the bottom two that show but not eliminated : indicates the winning couple : indicates the runner-up couple : indicates the third-place couple : indicates the fourth-place couple :Red Text }|dance|the lowest-scoring dance of the series|the couple(s) with the lowest score for that show}} :Green Text }|dance|the highest-scoring dance of the series|the couple(s) with the highest score for that show}} Average chart This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 40-points scale. Highest and lowest scoring performances of the series The highest and lowest performances in each dance according to the judges' scale are as follows. Couples' highest and lowest scoring dances Daily scores and songs Individual judge's scores in the charts below (given in round brackets) are listed in this order from left to right: Craig Revel Horwood, Motsi Mabuse, Shirley Ballas, Bruno Tonioli. Show 1 *Musical guest: Joshua Ledet—"When a Man Loves a Woman" ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Ricky & Janette *Mabuse: Elton & Karen *Tonioli: Elton & Karen *Ballas: Ricky & Janette Show 2 *Musical guest: YEBBA—"Don't Leave Me Lonely" ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Robbie & Dianne *Mabuse: Robbie & Dianne *Tonioli: Robbie & Dianne *Ballas: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Stephen & Katya Show 3: Movie Night *Musical guest: Irene Cara—"Flashdance... What a Feeling" ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Robbie & Dianne *Mabuse: Robbie & Dianne *Tonioli: Robbie & Dianne *Ballas: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Helena & Anton Show 4 *Musical guest: Dua Lipa—"Don't Start Now" ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: David & Luba *Mabuse: David & Luba *Tonioli: David & Luba *Ballas: Did not vote, but would have voted to save David & Luba Show 5 *Musical guest: Justin Timberlake—"Can't Stop the Feeling!" ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Ellen & Neil *Mabuse: Emily & Giovanni *Tonioli: Ellen & Neil *Ballas: Ellen & Neil Show 6: Disney Night *Musical guest: Anika Noni Rose—"Almost There" ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Rita & AJ *Mabuse: Rita & AJ *Tonioli: Rita & AJ *Ballas: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Rita & AJ Show 7 *Musical guest: Leona Lewis—"Bleeding Love" ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Robbie & Dianne *Mabuse: Robbie & Dianne *Tonioli: Robbie & Dianne *Ballas: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Robbie & Dianne Show 8: Quarter-Final *Musical guest: Mariah Carey—"All I Want for Christmas Is You" ;Running order For the Dance-Off, David & Luba chose to dance their Charleston, while Dynamo & Oti chose to dance their Viennese Waltz. ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: David & Luba *Mabuse: Dynamo & Oti *Tonioli: Dynamo & Oti *Ballas: David & Luba Show 9: Semi-Final *Musical guest: Little Mix—"Woman Like Me" ;Running order For the Dance-Off, Michelle & Aljaž chose to dance their Charleston, while Robbie & Dianne chose to dance their American Smooth. ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Michelle & Aljaž *Mabuse: Robbie & Dianne *Tonioli: Michelle & Aljaž *Ballas: Michelle & Aljaž Show 10: Final *Musical guest: Tones and I—"Dance Monkey" ;Running order Dance chart : Highest scoring dance : Lowest scoring dance *'Show 1': Cha-Cha-Cha, Jive, Tango or Waltz *'Show 2': One unlearned dance (introducing American Smooth, Charleston, Foxtrot and Salsa) *'Show 3' (Movie Night): One unlearned dance (introducing Paso Doble, Quickstep, Rumba and Samba) *'Show 4': One unlearned dance (introducing Viennese Waltz) *'Show 5': One unlearned dance (introducing Argentine Tango) *'Show 6' (Disney Night): One unlearned dance *'Show 7': One unlearned dance and Swing-a-thon *'Show 8': (Quarter-Final) Two unlearned dances *'Show 9': (Semi-Final) Two unlearned dances *'Show 10': (Final) Judges' choice, showdance and couple's favourite dance